poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Emerl and his Team Save Diancie
This is the Scene Where the villains trying to kidnap diancie, But Emerl and The Gang Stops them In Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction (Meanwhile, the villains and thieves are trying to capture Diancie) Chuck The Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: Not So Fast Princess, Let's see if You Find My Mustard Ray Confusing! (Chuck Fires Mustard, Also Delphox uses Flamethrower and Greninja Fires Water Shuriken and Blast diancie into the wall) Chuck The Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: (Laughing Evilly) (Pikachu Heard A Sound) Pikachu: Pika! Alvin: Did I Heard Something?! Gumball: I Heard of Something! Applejack: What in Tarnation is that? Eddy: Sound likes she in trouble! Teslo: It Sounded like a cry for help! (Pikachu Runs to see what is going on) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Terra: Come on Let's Hurry! Darwin: Wait up guys! (Our Heroes Run to see what is happening) (Meanwhile, Diancie is Trying To Escape by The Villains, However Marilyn Flame, Delphox, Ninja Riot. Greninja and the other Villains Appear) Major Nixel: You're not going anywhere Princess, You're Trapped! Chuck The Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: '''We got you this time! '''Marilyn Flame: Sorry, Riot. General Nix. I won't allow you to get in my way. Ninja Riot: That's what I should be saying. The Butcher: Oh yes, Riot, that will do. Diancie: Well, then, if you'll excuse me. Marilyn Flame: Stop right there! The Butcher: Pastrami Attack! Chuck The Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: Do you like Honey Butter?! (Delphox uses Flamethrower, Greninja Uses Water Shuriken, Butcher Fires Pastrami and Chuck fires Honey Butter to Make And Explosion dusts, which cause diancie to knock away) Major Nixel: (Cackles) Now You're Mine! (Our Heroes Rushed in stop the villains) Ash Ketchum: Stop it! Ganging up like that. Daggett: What are tourying to do here?! Slumbo: Trying To Sabotage Her?! Anna: Why are trying to do with her?! Ventus: Trying to Capture Her?! Ash Ketchum: What do you think you're doing?! Zavok: We were just trying to be evil! Zazz: It's our job to do this guys! Mixels: Not Cool! Not cool! NOT COOL!!! (Serena, Bonnie, Dedenne and Clemont Rushed in to see what's happening) Marilyn Flame: Stay out of this. Dr. Neo Cortex: Just Move Away, I need some planning to do! Lady Redundent Woman: We we're just being so bad! Marilyn Flame: I need the diamonds that only this one can make. Ninja Riot: You talk too much, Marilyn, and Guys. Dr. Two-Brains: Hey That's My Line! Dr. Blowhole: Oh, so aren't you listening?! Ninja Riot: You're not a master thief, you're a master blabbermouth! Serena: She's a thief?! Lunk: How, She's Also a Thief As Lady Redundent Woman?! Edd: Like A Worst Thief?! Eddy: Or maybe a devil thief?! Flain: Oh Maybe a Criminal!? Darwin: It's those Bad guys I tell ya! Kiva: Looking like a diva master thief?! Donald Duck: Like A Bicker thief?! Luigi: Well maybe a worse thief?! Shuff: What's A Rock thief?! Zorch: No that's a Diamond Thief?! Kirby: Poyo? Diddy Kong: Don't call Marilyn, A Poyo Thief! Donkey Kong: Little buddy, that's how Kirby only talks like that. Gobba: For the Last time Stop talking about thieves okay? Jenny: Well, I think about wanted to say that. Fluttershy: Were we arguing I'm sorry. Ash Ketchum: Now's your chance! (As Diancie escapes) Pikachu, Use Thunderbolt! Teslo: Come on guys, lets give them, what we got! (Just As the Villains, Thieves, Delphox and Greninja, Ready attack them, Pikachu uses thunderbolt And The Thunderbolt attack the Villains, Including Delphox and Greninja) Major Nixel: Why You Little! Serena: This way! Sonic: Come on! (Our Heroes manage to rescue Diancie and everyone Escapes) Bystander Man 1: Who't that?! Bystander Lady 1: What're they doing?! Bystander Man 2: Call Officer Jenny, Quick! (As Delphox, Greninja And The others villains Regain their Strength) Theodore ‘’Tobey’’ McCallister III: I'll get you for this guys! Major Nixel: (Growls) Just you Wait! Zavok: Let's get out of here! (As the Other Villains Escapes, Dedenne goes for a slide and lands of Bonnie's head) Elsa: Thanks for Saving her. Olaf: I Do what I can! Clemont: It looks like we're all safe now. Zaptor: So did I! Edward: Diancie, I'm glad you're safe. Diancie: Everyone, I'm very grateful to you all for rescuing me. Ash Ketchum: You spoke! Patrick: So, You talk eh? Serena: Wow! Anna: That's Right! Olaf: And you are. Diancie: Diancie. Clemont: It's telepathy! Bonnie: You're so cute. Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash. Diancie: Ash. Ash Ketchum: And this is my partner, Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu. Diancie: Pikachu. Emerl: My name's Emerl, leader of the Sega Unit Patrol Sqaud 1. Diancie: Emerl. Anna: I'm Anna. Kristoff: I'm Kristoff and that's Sven. Flain: I'm Flain and that's Vulk and Zorch. Teslo: I'm Teslo and that's Volectro and Zaptor. Krader: I'm Krader and that's Shuff and Seismo. Flurr: I'm Flurr and that's Lunk and Slumbo. Gobba: I'm Gobba and that's Chomly and Jawg. Kraw: I'm Kraw and that's Balk and Tentro. Olaf: I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs! Elsa: I'm Elsa. Gator: Chuckles well, my real name is Gerald, but I quite like being called gator. Serena: And I'm Serena! Diancie: Serena. Ventus: I'm Ventus, he's Terra, and that's Aqua. Jenny: I'm Jenny and that's my XJ-Sisters, and that's Oggy, Jack and Oliva. Sora: I'm Sora, he's Donald, and that's Goofy. Mickey Mouse: I'm Mickey Mouse, and I'm star of Walt Disney! SpongeBob: I'm SpongeBob! this is Patrick and sandy! Patrick: I'm Patrick Star. Thomas: I'm Thomas and these are my friends! Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. Sunset Shimmer: I'm Sunset Shimmer, and I'm a Neutral. Fluttershy: We're ever so glad to meet you. Applejack: We're just gonna have the best time! Thomas: And I like being called Thomas. Sam: I'm Sam, This is Max. Mark Evo: I'm Mark Evo and these are my friends. Philmac: I'm Philmac. Xion: I'm Xion. Gmerl: I'm Gmerl. Norbert: I'm Norbert, And this is Daggett. Daggett: Why did I get to be the next one? Bonnie: And Bonnie's my name. Diancie: Bonnie. Mario: I'm Mario, he's Yoshi and that's my brother luigi. Donkey Kong: I'm Donkey kong, and that's diddy kong. Ami: I'm Ami, That's Yumi! Zoe: I'm Zoe. Wordgirl: I'm Wordgirl and that's Captain huggyface! Rich: I'm Rich and that's Dave, Smitty and scott. Kiva: '''I'm KMT1 but everyone calls me Kiva for short. '''Skipper: I'm Skipper, this is Private, That's Rico and Kowalski. Mordecai: I'm Mordecai, and this is Rigby. Gumball: I'm Gumball, This is Darwin and Anais. Ed: I'm Ed, This is double-d, And eddy! Blossom: I'm Blossom, she's Bubbles and that's buttercup. Sonic: I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. And this is Tyaiuddyls. Finn: I'm Finn, This is Jake. Coco: I'm Coco. Huey: I'm Huey, This is Dewey, and that's Louie. Riku: I'm Riku. Leonardo: My name's Leonardo & these Mreicyhbrotherselanglo, Donatello & Raphael. Razmo: I'm Razmo, This is Rapido! Thomas: And the little green tank engine is my friend, Percy. Percy: Hello. Clemont: And my name is Clemont. Diancie: Clemont. Ash Ketchum: You're a Pokémon, Right? (Serena Uses A Guidebook) Serena: Let's see, It says you're called Diancie. With the power to make diamonds, just like that thief said. (Meanwhile The Dazzlings and the other villans Looked at Team Robot) Bonnie: Diamonds?! Clemont: That must be why they're after you. Adagio Dazzle: gasp Did you feel that?! Do you know what that is? Ollie: (holding a cup of tea) It'd been more frightening if you were on a Roof, Adagio. Jessie: We're here looking for Pikachu. James: and we find even better Pokémon. Verminious Snaptrap: Well, we don't have find these Diamonds! How come none of our stuff works anymore?! Sonata Dusk: Hello? We get it, like, all the time! It's how we get people to do what we want. Verminous Snaptrap: (speaks into can) Mole, great connection! You sound like you're right in the same room! Mole: (speaking into can) I did some digging, and learned The Heart Diamond is designed by Carbink. I'm sending you a photo. (stands, walks over to Snaptrap and hands him a piece of yellow pad paper; The Dazzlings, Snaptrap looks at a poorly drawn sketch of Diancie) Name's Diancie. We get her on our side, we'll not only have chairs, we'll have- Adagio Dazzle: growls Sonata Dusk: Wha-What did I say? Mole: Well I didn't know that?! Adagio Dazzle: What you meant to say was that being in a Lousy Domain sounds like a great way to meet other Heroes. Vermionus Snaptrap: The Heart Diamond, and Carbinks that don't Shatter! Brilliant! We'll capture The Princess and make her work for us! Bowser: Yes But What about our plans? Mal: Well what are supposed to do?! Francisco: Get The Diamonds?! Leather Teddy: Kidnap Those Mixels?! Adagio Dazzle: groan The chance to get our Diamonds. Skunk: But what our diamonds? Sonata Dusk: Oh. Right. Larry: Wait, But what is our diamonds? Bad Dog: Adagio, What is Your news, By kidnapping Diancie?! Adagio Dazzle: Our Senses are just strong enough to make them want something so badly, they'll have to get it. Aria Blaze: So we're just gonna do what we always do? Stir up some trouble and then feed off Those Heroes? sarcastically Some plan, Adagio. Dr. Eggman: You can say that. Adagio Dazzle: It won't be the same as the times before! There is Some Magic here. Diancie's Magic will give us the power we need to get this entire world to do our bidding. Sonata Dusk: But we can get lunch after though, right? It's Taco Tuesday! Adagio Dazzle: Just follow my lead. Aria Blaze: Or my lead. Adagio Dazzle: My lead! Meowth: Let's grab the goods, while the grabbing's good! Francisco: Guys, you're a diabolical genius! Ollie: (next to Francisco) "And uh.. us too." (both smile) Team Rocket: (Laughter) (Leather Teddy, Bad Dog, Ollie, Francisco, Mole, Skunk, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, Bowser, Dr. Eggman, Mecha Sonic, Miss Power, Dr. Rabies, Madame Catastrophe, The Chameleon, Mal, Seymour Orlando Smooth, Joey, Marky and Dee Dee react favorably) Verminious Snaptrap: To the D.O.O.M. mobile! (Meanwhile, Back to our Heroes) Bonnie: Right. Those people are thieves. Jawg: The Thieves are very evil! Diancie: What do you mean by thieves? Ash Ketchum: They take things that don't belong to them. Emerl: Or Steal Things. Seismo: Or Kidnaps them. Michelanglo: Or Snatch Things! Ash Ketchum: That's stealing! Bonnie: Yeah. They're bad! Kristoff: Very bad people! Flurr: And Evil too. Anna: And also bad things. Diancie: I guess that means thieves are bad people to watch out for, I can't believe how much I've learned already! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes